What if
by Aisa Bellvard
Summary: What if The GoM suddenlly turn into adults? How have this happened? What will they do! Last chapter on!
1. Chapter 1

**What if...**

**Characters: **GoM members, Kuroko Tetsuya, Momoi Satsuki.

**Pairing: **None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, it's a Fujimaki Tadatoshi work!

And sorry for the error and lack of grammar, English is not my first language and it's un-betaed (if someone wants to help me, I would be grateful)! And sorry for the OOCness I hope you enjoy the fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 01.1:** What if GoM members suddenly turn into adults?

Aomine has been sleeping soundly for hours, however it was already time for him to wake up… The bed felt so comfortable, he could just stay there happily. But, as his parents had traveled yesterday, he had to wake up and warm his lunch or else he would be hungry.

He yawned and slowly, scratching his yes, rolled over the bed, slowly rolling to the ground and got up finally. He staggered while walking, still feeling sleepy. Then, washed his face and whilst was drying it with a towel, he felt, somewhat different.

"Humn?" mumbled.

He was just about to take the toothpaste inside the mirror from the bathroom, but something stopped him from moving.

He startled scared when he saw his face. His eyes opened wide and he got some adrenaline running through his body.

"HUMN?" grumbled.

Then he started touching his face. It seemed so… Adult. He looked like a man in the middle of his 20's. He could swear that there was some beard growing on his face, but almost invisible because of his tanned skin. Not only his face, but his body also changed, his pajamas were tight since his muscles had grown bigger.

"N-No way… I must be dreaming, right?" said in disbelief "I-I will just come back to my bed, lay down and wait until I wake up in real world."

So he did. But not has changed at all.

.

.

.

At Momoi's house she could hear the loud scream of despair coming from his neighbor's house.

"Wha-?" she shivered from fear "It came from Dai-chan's… What could have happened…? Maybe… he saw a ghost?" she breathed, trying to recover from the shock.

Her cellphone rang out loud, frightening her again, but she managed to answer it fast. It was Aomine.

"Sa-Satsuki, you must c-come over here! NOW!" said in a desperate and trembling tone.

"Wha- Dai-chan?!" before she could ask properly, he just ended the call "Geez, Why is he always like this…? Couldn't he be gentler? Anyways… For him to be so scared, he really had a big shock… I'll just check him…"

.

.

.

.

She entered the house, peeking at the opened door. How could he be so imprudent letting the door opened, she frowned when thinking about his best friend's carelessness.

Quickly she got at the entrance of the kitchen, and sited on a chair, there was a man wearing some tight clothes, with a tanned skin and a quite muscular body, tapping his left foot repeatedly on the ground, nervous.

"You came…" he noticed the young girl at the entrance looking with an expression of 'I need your help right now'

"Dai… Chan?" she asked astonished

.

.

.

.

"…And so, when I woke up my body had already grown…" explained calmly.

"Hum…" She didn't get surprised at his explanation about how he woke up as an adult version of himself.

"I've heard before, but I really didn't know when they said on TV that you grow when you sleep that it could happen so fast…"

"I should've know…" she said sighing heavily.

"What do you mean? It's no joke Satsuki! How can I go back to normal?!" said nervous. "It's not like I want to be an adult yet, I still need some time to grown, you know!"

"That's not it, Dai-chan… It's because just this morning I received a lot of calls from the others, and it seems you're not the one who woke up as an adult…" sighed. "I was about to go out and meet the others at an empty place, an abandoned construction near our school."

"What…?! How…"

"Firstly, you can't go out with these tight pajamas or the ladies will start fantasying **some **things with you, let's borrow temporally your father's clothes…"

He picked a dark T-shirt and kakis that fitted well on him.

.

.

.

.

It was an abandoned site, a ruined construction, dirty with dust from the walls and sand scattered all over the place.

"Are you sure it's the right place?" Aomine said whilst looking at every side, afraid of ghosts.

"Dai-chan, due the situation an empty place is the best choice, have you thought on the possibility of someone we know seeing you in this form?" she rolled her eyes, sighing for the fear of her friend.

"So you came…" a male and soft voice came from behind the two.

"WAAAAAAAAA" the two shouted, turning back to see who was that.

"T-Testu-kun?" Momoi blushed.

"Tetsu?!" Aomine gave a surprise tone to his voice.

Indeed, the man standing there was the sixth phantom player, however his face looked much more mature (without that chubby cheeks), he was a bit taller than before and his shoulder were larger, and he seemed also fatter (muscles) comparing to his tiny appearance in his sixteen's, but his flat expression didn't change at all.

He was wearing a short sleeved light blue shirt, a black tie and pants.

"Did you arrive here just now" Aomine asked with drops of sweat falling down his face.

"No, I was walking behind you since you entered this place…" answered with his gloomy face.

"As always… Tetsu-kun's lack of presence didn't change even when he's an adult" Momoi thought and her face reddened.

"Kurokocchi~!" A male distant voice shouted.

They didn't need to see to know who it was. The blonde came running from the entrance of the land to the construction site, and embraced the bluenette.

"I knew it was Kurokocchi~!" rubbed his cheek against Kuroko's.

Although he had to get his face down to rub his cheek. He was taller also, but not something notable, half of his bangs were combed behind his left ear and the other half stroking the right side of his face. His soft smile was bright as ever, but his face also seemed more mature. Though his body was not so muscular, his clothes looked just like the ones he was wearing on his photo's sessions: a brown tuxedo, a white shirt and jeans.

"Kise-kun, stop please, you're a growth man now, that's disgusting." Said with his flat tone.

"Waaaa! So cruel~!" the blonde whined.

"But Kise, you too…" Aomine got worried. "Don't tell me that the whole Generation of Miracles suddenly turned into adults…" said with irony.

"Yeah, actually when I said 'others', I was referring to Midorima-kun, Mukkun and… Well" she gulped. "You know, **everyone**"

The sand crackled as if someone was walking, then a voice came:

"So you turned into adults too-nanodayo"

"Midorimacchi?" Kise asked astounded.

Midorima was not taller, he didn't change much, but he was in fact like an adult, wearing a white long sleeved shirt, a red tie and social brown pants, he was similar to an ordinary executive from some company. And he seemed smarter than ever.

"Sheesh… I should have guessed, today Oha-asa said that all of zodiac signs would have bad luck…" said frowning his eyebrows and adjusting his glasses.

"Whoa… Everyone looks sooo big" a strong voice sounded, catching the attention of the others.

It was Murasakibara, he was not taller, of course, but his face looked serious, not so lazy, he was more muscular also, ten times more intimidating than in his teen ages. He was wearing casual clothes because the ones that he was used to wear still fitted him well: a white T-shirt and jeans. Eating snacks as always, but he didn't seem childish.

"Mukkun has not changed much" Momoi smiled.

"Eh~ Sacchin did not become an adult too? So unfair~" he chewed some candies.

"So we became adults but our mental age did not change…" Midorima said as if he was analyzing the situation.

"Momoicchi help us, you're the one who wasn't affected by this growth disease" Kise exclaimed almost crying.

"But I don't know why you turned… **Big**…"

"Sachin is small" the purple haired stroke the girl's hair

"I'm not a child Mukkun…"

"Where is Akashi-kun? Did he change…?" The older Kuroko asked.

"Ah, well… He has sent a message to my cellphone telling his situation… But… He is not here yet…"she said worried.

"He's always the same." The green-haired sighed "Being late, arriving just when everyone is already at the place…"

But each one of them was curious to see Akashi's older version, would him be as maniac as the teen one or maybe someone more quiet.

"So you're already here…" A strong and calm voice came from the entrance.

They looked at the man who was standing there and followed him with their eyes when he walked near them.

"Pardon for arriving late. For now we should discuss how to solve this problem, right? Shintaro, Daiki, Ryota, Atsushi and Tetsuya…"

The man was a bit taller, his voice was stronger, with larger shoulders, and his mismatched eyes were more serious than before. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red shirt and a black tie and social black pants. His face was more mature and the air around him too due to his seriousness and coldness.

"Akashi/Akashi-kun/Akashicchi/Akachin!" everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Shall we start our discussion?" he said narrowing his eyes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Did you like? If you find some grammatical error please tell me I will be grateful!

**Momoi:** Akashi-kun, you forgot I'm here too!

**Akashi:** Oh.

**Moimoi:** Don't just say "Oh"!


	2. Chapter 2

What if

**Disclaimer: **Again, I Don't own Kuroko no Basuke, it's a Fujimaki Tadatoshi work.

Sorry for the language errors and the bad grammar. I hope you enjoy the story!

Thanks to: **Kuroneko**; **UseMyImagination**; **NekoTama-1110** reviews; thanks to all the readers and those who are following my story, that makes me so happy ^,^

**x- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -x**

**Chapter 02:** The source of the problem is…

"So…" Momoi rolled her eyes to see all the faces of her older friends, stopping on the newcomer. "Akashi-kun, how should we go along with this…"

"…" The red haired stared at the ground, thinking profoundly, and after some seconds pronounced "Firstly we may find the reason we turned into adults"

"No idea" Aomine said with no interest.

"Hum… That's hard, Akachin~" Murasakibara chewed some fried potatoes.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we do fit in this form" Kise said with a bright smile.

"If you won't help, just shut your damn mouth" the navy-haired grumbled, hitting the blonde's head.

"Hypothetically considering, it has to be something we did together, or someplace we went together…" Midorima said.

"Or something you ingested…" Momoi guessed.

"That's a good hypothesis…"Akashi narrowed his eyes thinking.

"Or something someone did to you, probably…" the pink haired used an uncertainty tone on her voice.

"But we only hang around as always…" the blonde said worriedly

"Yeah, Akachin came to hang around with us this time~" Murasakibara completed smiling lazily.

"We should remember all places we went together –nanodayo" The green haired pushed his glasses.

They stared at each other, reflecting deeply about the situation. Then, a voice broke the concentration:

"Let's take the same steps we did yesterday." The sixth phantom player suggested in his flat, yet a bit worried tone. "… Starting after we went out the school…"

"Hm…" Aomine frowned. "We went to those stores near school"

"That's right, Murasakibacchi was buying some candies and we followed him -ssu" Kise nodded.

"After that we went to a bookstore…" Midorima tried do remember something else, but his memory failed.

"And…?" Momoi asked curious.

"Well… I think that's all." The tanned man sighed tiredly.

"You're missing a place…" Akashi said with his serious voice, giving a threatening tone (Although he didn't intended to)

Each one of the miracles tensed, the air seemed to get heavier with the red haired statement.

"Why are you doing those faces, I'm merely refreshing your memories." He proceeded with an unchanging face.

"N-now you said…" Aomine gulped. "We did go to somewhere else…"

"H-hum… -nanodayo" Midorima sweatdropped. "That Temple…"

"Temple?" the pinky haired girl raised her brow. "Which Temple?"

"Ah~ I remember now, it was a sacred temple that used to have a foreteller!-ssu" a luminous smile has born on the blonde's face.

"But the foreteller wasn't there~" Murasakibara said with some sadness.

"Still, we stayed there a little, didn't we?" Kuroko raised his brows trying to convince himself that it wasn't a dream.

"… It may have something to do with the temple…" the red haired man said while pondering.

"What we did yesterday at night on that temple that could possibly turn us into adults?" Aomine frowned, puzzled.

"We have thrown some coins in a fountain in the temple and wished something-ssu" The blonde said.

"Kise-kun, anyone threw any coins in the fountain" the bluenette said without any visible emotion.

"Eh~Then it was only me?!" he wailed whilst feeling excluded from the others.

"What did you do at the temple" the girl made an expression of "I want an explanation now!".

"We were just talking –nanodayo" Midorima answered.

"About what?" She insisted.

"Many things that **someone** shouldn't bother knowing…" the tanned man said grinding his teeth to her.

"Don't be so harsh, Daiki." The red haired scolded. "Maybe, something we were talking…"

"Eh~ I remembered…" Murasakibara had enlightenment "We said something and then that suspicious man appeared before us yelling that we shouldn't have stepped into the temple"

"Yes, that was the Foreteller" Midorima nodded. "But, he was out of mind…" sigh.

"He was scary-ssu" Kise's expression shadowed. "And he could even notice that Kurokocchi was there."

"The Foreteller?" Moimoi felt some uneasiness in her heart. "W-what did he said?"

"He started shouting out loud we should not have entered that place, mumbling curses to us and clearly saying that we would regret…" Kuroko told.

.

.

.

.

**Yesterday night, 8 PM**

**At the Temple… **

"It has been a while since the last time we met…" The younger Akashi smiled softly.

"Well, it's the fate that we went to separate ways, and finally we could meet again -nanodayo"

"I don't want to be separated from you guys!" Kise said with a pinch voice, almost crying.

"Say for yourself."Aomine was irritated with the blonde.

"Kurochin always bought candies for me~" Murasakibara seemed a little sad

"Don't worry, it's not like we won't see each other again…" Kuroko replied with a slight smile on his face.

"Ah~I would like to stay with everyone for more ten years if possible!"

"Don't dare to say it again! It would be a pain" the tanned boy said angrily.

"Eh~ Aominecchi is so mean!" Kise cried.

"There's a fountain here… " Kuroko looked at the fountain in the middle of that place.

"Like those we throw coins and wish for something?" the purple haired was amazed

"You still believe in such things huh Atsushi…" Akashi sighed.

"Do not play with this… Oha-Asa foretold our zodiacs aren't lucky today, mainly yours, Kise"

"Eh?! Midorimacchi, you're so cruel!-ssu"

"Humph. I am only saying what Oha-Asa foretold this morning. Besides, I'm with my lucky item today-nanodayo"

"Anyways…" the bluenette interrupted.

Then, the Generation of Miracles talked with each other for more than an hour, smiling and playing. They were in separate schools, and after the winter cup they haven't seen each other for a while, that's why their former captain, Akashi Seijuurou summoned them all to reunite. But it implied some consequences…

"I would love to be with those guys for more time…" Kise picked a coin on the ground and played flipping it on the palm of his hand. "No, better, I could stay with them for more than ten years, that would be wonderful, playing with them again." He smiled dreamful and threw the coin in the fountain.

Suddenly a voice shouted:

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

A man wearing a white kimono appeared, desperate.

"What did you do?! MORON! WHY HAVE YOU THROWN IT?" He shouted to Kise, with his hands messing his short brown hair.

"E-eh?-ssu"

"Mister, May I know what's the matter?" Akashi attracted the man's attention.

"HE! THIS DAMN BRAT!" He pointed his index to Kise.

"Sorry if we intruded your place, we must go soon" the red haired lanced a dead glance to the blonde that shivered in fear.

"YOU WILL REGRET!" the man trembled "You must suffer the consequences of your silly wish!"he cursed them.

"What are you talking about **Old geezer**?!" Aomine got angry.

"Daiki, low your voice" Akashi frowned "Would you mind telling us the reason of your commotion, Mister?" Akashi's voice had a threatening tone, demonstrating his irritation towards the noisy man.

"Ask this friend of yours what he wished for, you're cursed and your wishes will be realized in a bad way! And now… There's no way to come back!" he said laughing manically.

After that, the man run away and the GoM members stared at the scene, with a confused look in their eyes.

"Maybe he was just angry because Kise threw a coin inside the fountain?" Aomine startled. "You know he must clean up this fountain and Kise just dumped a coin in the water…"

"Kisechin is the culprit!" Murasakibara pointed the blonde.

"Eh! But I Did nothing wrong!" cried "I swear! And this fountain is full of coins already!" he pointed.

That was right. There were a lot of coins underwater.

"But he grumbled something about 'realizing wishes in a bad way'… That sounds strange…-nanodayo"

"Don't worry too much over it Shintarou." Akashi patted Midorima's shoulder.

"It's late, we should come back home…" Kuroko's voice sounded from behind Kise.

"WAAAAAA!"

And then, everyone laughed at the scene. What they didn't know was that silly wish of Kise would turn them into adults.

.

.

.

.

**Back at the construction site, **

**In the Present,**

At the moment, everyone was looking with a dark aura towards Kise, except for Momoi.

"K-Kise-kun, what did you wish for?" the pink haired girl tried to calm the atmosphere.

"I didn't wish anything bad -ssu"

"Then what have you thought when you threw the coin?"

"I just thought I would be with you guys for more than ten years because I liked those days we were together-ssu" he said innocently.

"Ah…" Momoi sighed "Kise-kun I appreciate your feelings of friendship, but…"

"So **Ryota**… You're the culprit for those strange changes…?"Akashi dark aura increased.

"_I'll smash you_…" Murasakibara stretched his hand to reach Kise's head but Midorima stopped him.

"Kise, Your damn brat!" the tanned man shouted furiously.

"Kise-kun, you're the worst!" Kuroko said with disgust yet a flat face.

"Noooo! Even Kurokocchi!" wailed "I couldn't imagine that my silly thought would do such things –ssu snif"

"That's not the problem now…" Momoi sighed heavily again "It doesn't matter whose fault it is, the main problem now is how to turn you all back to your normal bodies."

"Yes-ssu" Kise sniffed while hiding himself behind Momoi.

"Maybe if we throw another coin into the fountain…" Aomine was puzzled.

"It is very risky, if it's the fountain that turn wishes into something bad, as did with us-nanodayo." Midorima adjusted his glasses. "The effects could result in something dangerous…We could turn into child if we wished for 'turning back'."

"No more changes!" the navy-haired panicked.

"… Maybe if we go to the temple…" the girl tried to calm down her friends.

"It's already five P.M…" Kuroko said worriedly.

"We have to solve this big problem, you can't be adults forever…" Momoi felt bad for them.

"And… If that strange man of the temple appears before us again?" Kise trembled in fear, grabbing Kuroko's sleeve.

"If he knew something would happen to us, he probably knows how to turn us back" Akashi said serious.

"Kise-kun don't you feel ashamed acting like a teenager with your height?"

"I've grown only on height but my mentality is still the same! Don't be so harsh Kurokocchi…" he whined.

"And exactly how do you expect to get information from a crazy man?" the pinky haired girl asked.

"Torture!" Murasakibara munched some cookies.

"Threat that bastard!" Aomine grumbled angrily.

"Surround him and give him no option besides telling us how to turn back-nanodayo" the green haired said with a smart tone.

"That wouldn't be the same as threatening?" Momoi raised her brow.

"Yes. That is." Answered instantaneously.

"Midorimacchi is scary…" Kise mumbled.

"…" the red haired man immersed in his thoughts and gave a response "We will go to that temple and if nothing changes, we will search for that man…"

"…"

All the GoM member nodded and went to temple along with Momoi that swore she would manage help them in everything she could.

.

.

.

**At the Temple, **

**Nearly 6 P.M **

They went upside the long stairway, arriving at the temple's location, which was surrounded by trees. The leaves rustled because of the strong wind. There was a large area outside the temple. In the middle of the sacred ground was the infamous fountain that could be the source of their problems.

The sunset was almost finishing and it was quite dark already, the wind seemed to howl while circulating at that place, and the sounds of nature were disturbing. Leaves were scattered on the white ground, being carried away by the wind.

"Is that the fountain you mentioned?" the girl asked.

"Can you see another one?" the navy-haired man grumbled and the girl frowned at her childhood friend.

"Be quiet." Akashi ordered.

Everyone gulped, and looked at the red haired man which was narrowing his eyes and looking at the surrounds as if he was trying to find something. His gaze fell upon some forest's trees, at their right side. A moment of silence occurred before a disturbing question came out from his mouth:

"Who are you?" Teiko's former captain furrowed his brows.

At the moment the others listened to Akashi's words, their hearts started to beating faster, making them sweat. Fearing the reasons Akashi would suddenly ask that creepy question, when there was no one else besides them in that place. As they have heard the sound of small leaves being crushed by someone's foot, they had frozen and their eyes followed the silhouette that appeared, coming out from the hideout, behind a big tree.

Their eyes widened as they saw the person…

"What the hell-?!" Aomine exclaimed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Who is it?! Who?! Are you curious? Next chapter we will see!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again!

Here I am with the third chapter, and if I tell you I've planned this fic to be an one-shot will you laugh at me? (XDD)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, it's a Fujimaki Tadatoshi work.

Thanks to **UseMyImagination** and **CherryPop0120** and all the followers!

Chater 3 re-up, because there was a BIG mistake before so I had to rewrite some parts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Chapter 03: **And Life goes on…

"What The hell-" Aomine yelled.

"…" Akashi narrowed his eyes.

Everyone's glance was static, looking at the figure that just appeared near them and was walking towards the group.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko eyes were widened, in surprise.

"Yeah. That's me…"

Kagami Taiga, Serin's ace was standing right in front of generation of miracles and despite the fact he had never felt any intimidation coming from GoM, with their new appearances, they looked quite intimidating, however he did not let that feeling of fear escape through his expression.

"Kagamicchi~!It's good to see you!" Kise smiled happily (although he was the only one who was smiling)

"Just what are you doing here?!"Aomine growled, irritated for seeing his archenemy's face.

"I'm the one who should be asking…" the redhead was astounded "What happened to you guys? I mean…**Just what in hell happened to YOU all?**" said frantically, with some displeasure in his tone.

"Again interrupting a friend's reunion…" The red haired captain said serious, looking down on Kagami.

"…"he glared at Teikou's former captain with fiery eyes, full of irritation of the older Akashi who was acting exactly like his younger form.

Akashi glared back and some kind of heavy mood was build up, the others could almost see the lasers coming out from their glances until someone interrupted calmly saying:

"But why did you come here?" Momoi blurted out, ignoring the bad mood surrounding Kagami.

"Well… I was going to Kuroko's house to ask why he didn't come to school today… Coincidentally when I was going back home I saw him talking with you all…" the redhead growled.

"Why haven't you showed up earlier?!" Aomine retorted

"Because…" he didn't say anything but gave a glance to the other red haired with mismatched yes and they understood immediately it was probably fear.

"B-By the way, why have you followed him?! It has nothing to do with you!"The tanned man howled

"Huh?" frowned his eyebrows even more. "It concerns me too!"

"Ah?!" the navy-haired used a gangster tone "No way!"

"It has!" he answered determined "Since Kuroko is a Seirin's player it's actually a big problem because he can't play basketball on high school in this form!"

"He is right" Midorima sighed.

"But we can't help now…" Kise said with a sad tone. "Kagamicchi it happened to all of us but we still don't know why…"

"D-don't know?" Kagami was still surprised seeing the new look of the GoM players.

It was true. Even though they had growth, any of them seemed happy.

"Anyone should have seen us in this form" the red haired man pronounced, catching GoM attention "Nor family, friends or anyone who is related to us." Completed. "However, since you already have seen you must not tell anyone about it, or…" he narrowed his eyes and didn't finish the sentence.

"Y-yes" he gulped nervous.

"But you can help now!" Momoi approached Seirin's ace dragging him in the situation.

They went near the fountain and then, Kise picked a coin from his pocket. They stated getting nervous, expecting to change as soon as he threw the coin inside the fountain, and there were a lot of coins inside that fountain already… They wondered how many people would have a problem by now…

Kise's hands were trembling. He squeezed his eyes and threw the little coin he was holding up until now into that fountain, but…

"So…" Aomine stared at Momoi "Did we change?"

"Eh~ Minechin is still the same" Murasakibara said in disappointment.

"I don't think it worked…" Kagami said worriedly.

"What do we do?!" the blonde was the most desperate among the others, putting his hands on his head, terrified.

"Maybe if we sleep, the same way we woke up as adults, when we wake up tomorrow…" a concerned tone came from Kuroko, even his expression had some preoccupation.

"But we can't go back home with such appearance…" the green haired furrowed his brows in uneasiness.

"Where are we going to stay this night?" the blonde made a sad face.

"Will we sleep on the street?" the purple haired asked like a child.

"We will find some place" the pink haired girl pitied the men and tried to cheer them up "You will sleep at a good place! If needed you can just go to an inn, don't worry!"

"It's not necessary…" Their leader sighed heavily.

Akashi took out his cellphone from his pocket and made a call. All the others looked at him in surprise, trying to wonder who he would call on that situation that could possibly solve their problem; however they knew very well that if it was him, he probably had some solution on his mind.

"Yes. It's me" he said in an unchanging tone to the person on the other side of the line.

Then, he stepped away from the others, and talked on the cellphone while GoM members were observing.

Everyone was absorbed into that conversation, although they couldn't listen the red haired nor what the person on the other side of the line was saying, they could imagine very well how that person must be feeling only by the expressions older Akashi did.

After finishing the call, he used the cellphone again and everyone looked at him puzzled, who would he call again and why? It took some time before he approached them again.

"Good. Call me when you finish your service." He finished the call and glanced at the GoM members. "I settled the matter about a place to sleep. It's a branch house from my family, but no one is there right now. We can stay there freely whilst we are in this form, no one will see us there. Also, I arranged an excuse to our families. If asked, just say that we all were on a summer training camp and I'll make up for our absence in school. You _must_ say the same story in order to not let any suspicion about whatever happened here with us."

Kagami startled as he listened to Akashi, he still couldn't believe that in such short time he got a house and more, he already had solved the problem about the family getting worried about their absence in school.

"As expected of you…" Midorima sighed in relief, and he wasn't the only one who got relieved, the mood around all the miracles seemed to lighten.

"But-" the pinky haired girl interrupted their relieving moment "How will you turn back to your younger selves?"

"We will search about this fountain tomorrow…" the red haired captain said "That man who was here last time isn't here now, so there's no use in staying here longer, we should go to the house."

"And the coin I threw into the fountain? Are you implying it won't work?" Kise said with a pinch voice in protest.

"…" Akashi just gave a cold glance to him, making the blonde shiver.

Snip.

That disturbing sound came from the redhaired's pocket and everyone knew very well what that meant.

"I-I'm sorry Akashicchi, I didn't mean to say you were wrong… I-I'm really sorry!" he sweat dropped trembling.

"Anyway," Momoi butted in the situation before it worsened "You all must be tired, right? You should rest for today, it's already 10 P.M!" she spilled the words nervously.

"Y-yeah, I will help you guys…" Kagami said trying to ignore the killing intent emanating from Akashi.

Momoi and Kagami went to their own homes, with the promise of helping to find a way of turning them back.

.

.

.

.

It was not surprising that the house was enormous; after all, it was from Akashi's family. It was a wooden house in an old fashioned style. A classical Japanese house. They made a tour to see the available rooms at the place,

"There are many rooms in this place. You can pick any room you wish." Akashi said.

The heir of Akashi group vanished inside the dark house. The GoM members had chosen a room to stay, as told by the red haired. However any of them could sleep because every time they closed their eyes, memories started pulling out from their minds.

Aomine sighed, he wasn't even sleepy, and his mind was so full he couldn't even sleep.

"What a pain" he thought.

He left the bedroom hesitantly; the dark wooden house caused him to have some eerie feeling. He could be an adult now, but he was still afraid of ghosts. He walked to reach the entrance of the living room.

His heart raced as he saw the light of the living room turned on, and footsteps sound, crackling on the wooden ground. He heard a munching sound.

With some drops of sweat pouring down his face, he slowly approached the room, carefully. He closed his fist, preparing to hit who or whatever it would be (although his entire body was shaking).

In a second, he stepped into the room, scaring the person who was sitting in one of the three sofas on the place.

"AAAAh!" Aomine shouted.

"Minechin!" Murasakibara was surprised at the point he even dropped his maiubo's pack.

"I-it was you…"the navy-haired sighed in relief, putting his hand on his heart, calming down. "…Why are you here?"

"Eh~ Minechin I couldn't sleep…So I came here to eat." He picked the maiubo from the ground and started munching it again.

"I feel like having a nightmare…" Aomine rubbed his head.

The living room was large. Three sofas were occupying some space and a TV in front of the sofas. There was a Japanese style door on the opposite side of the entrance door, and it was open. They were able to see the landscape outside: trees, the starry sky and some grey clouds, in that pinch dark night.

Some footsteps could've been heard, it was getting louder and louder, and stopped at the entrance of the living room.

"Kise/Kisechin?"

"Eh? Aominecchi and Murasakibacchi are here too?" the blonde rubbed one of his eyes "I wanted to sleep, but I couldn't… Why are you here?"

"Same with us…" the navy haired answered.

"So you too…" a low voice came from nowhere.

"Uh?" Aomine's eyes widened as he looked around and saw no one else in the room. "U-uh?" a shiver rolled down his spine

"I'm here, Aomine-kun"

It was Kuroko, with a flat face standing on Aomine's right side staring at the navy-haired man.

"G-GWAAAAAA!" he yelled, scared.

"So noisy…-nanodayo" Midorima reached at the entrance door of the living room and adjusting his glasses.

"Midorimacchi~!" Kise gave his bright smile.

"You were doing so much noise that I couldn't sleep…" he said trying to hide that the real reason between his sleeplessness was his concern about the situation.

"It's just that… I can't sleep at all…"Kuroko said looking down.

"Yeah. It happened so suddenly…" Kise glanced outside.

"…"

The mood got dark around the Generation of Miracles. They still couldn't believe what happened and it was hard to accept. How longer would they stay in that form? What would they do? And if they didn't turn back, they couldn't play basketball in their schools if they were like this. Distant from friends and families, without their beloved basketball… How would be their lives from now on?

Their minds were wondering the possibilities for the future. All of those possible paths seemed to be something unhappy. The only thing they desired was to have their normal bodies and lives back.

"Finally, we're all assembled…" a voice came from the darkness outside.

GoM's gaze turned to watch the figure which entered the house, with a slight smirk on face.

"I knew you would come here…" The red haired male was using a black Yukata with red prints. "Let's find a way to turn back to ourselves…"

And then, the first sleepless night of a troubled GoM started, as they brought the discussion about how turn back to their younger selves.

X-X

So, what will they do?!

Hello! Are you liking it? Are you hating the story? Comment and make an author happy!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Bringing a hot new chapter for you!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, it's a Fujimaki Tadatoshi work

Thanks to **UseMyImagination** and **Ryuuchi Seijuro** reviews and all followers! I'm seeing rainbows! *¬*

And again, sorry for language errors and lack of grammar!

X-X

**Chapter 04:** Not everyone has a lucky day

**At Akashi's house**

**12 A.M **

"Sorry!" Momoi gasped out an apology "I would've come earlier, since today is Saturday, but I missed the time when I was shopping for you guys…"

"Shopping? Sacchin was buying food?" Murasakibara opened his eyes with some expectation.

"Sorry Mukkun, actually I was buying clothes… Since we don't know for how much time you will be like this, I bought some new clothes for you…" she said forlornly "Here, thank you for lending your credit card" she gave a credit card to Akashi.

"Eh? Akashicchi was the one who sponsored the clothes~ssu?" Kise was surprised

"It would be strange if you all used your money on clothes on a training camp, there's no problem about using money for me though…"

"I understand why you came here Satsuki, but…"Aomine frowned "Why is this fucking bastard here too?!"

The navy-haired pointed to Kagami who was also standing on the middle of the living room.

"I came here to help!" he shouted

"I don't need your help!" the tanned man replied

"I didn't say I would help you, I came here for Kuroko, but you all are in this form and I have no choice besides helping you, right?!"

"Kuroko also doesn't need a brainless idiot like you to help him!"

"I'm not brainless, _Ahomine_!"

"_Bakagami_! Pay some respect to me!"

"I won't respect someone who doesn't respect me!"

"I'm older than you now, you must respect the oldest!"

And they started brawling, rolling on the ground of the living room.

"Sheesh" the pink haired girl sighed. "They are so childish…"

"Momoi-san, where are the clothes?" a voice sounded behind Momoi.

"K-kyaaah!" she yelled "T-Tetsu-kun… I-It was you…"

"Sorry."

She handed some bags to them and showed the clothes she has bought, with glittering yes, as if she was dressing dolls. Her joyful moment was interrupted when someone's stomach growled.

"Eh~I'm hungry…" the purple haired said lazily.

"I'll prepare lunch for you right now!"Momoi hurried

"Wait!" Aomine stopped her. "You… _Preparing food_…?" His expression was terrified

"W-we can cook alone!" Kise forced a smile on his face.

"Momoi-san's cooking skills are at the same level as coach's…" Kuroko whispered to Kagami

"N-no problem! I can cook!" Kagami offered immediately. "Don't worry, you already helped a lot, it's my turn! Or else I'll feel like I'm a useless man! hahaha" he pretended laugh

"Eh, but I want to cook-"the girl was protesting but a voice interrupted her again.

"Ok! It was already time for you to be useful!" The tanned man said forcing a smile on his lips "Nee, Don't need to stress yourself cooking, Satsuki, it's not like we can't cook because we're men…"

"O-ok…"an uncertainty tone came from her voice and she sat on the sofa.

"I refuse to eat his cooking!" Midorima lifted his glasses, furrowing hos brows.

"What?!" Aomine barely strangled the green haired but Kise stopped him.

"Oha-Asa said that my luck isn't compatible with lion's today -nanodayo" He said in a prideful tone.

"Hey, Midorima, try to help, we can't let Sa-" the tanned man stopped talking in the middle of the sentence when someone had hit his stomach. "Tetsu?!" he looked to the man who was making a sign for him to be quiet.

"Then cook for yourself!" Kagami howled.

And an argument started between the GoM members, the room got noisy until they heard a sound:

**Crackle. **

"U-uh…?" Seirin's ace turned his head to see where the sound came from.

A vein popped on someone's forehead. And the person was staring coldly at each human being inside the room.

"**Silent.**"

No one dared to talk any further when the red haired captain ordered. They shut their mouths and prayed to not witness any flying scissors in that place.

"I'll cook." He simply said.

"E-eh? Do you know how to cook-ssu?" the blonde asked astounded.

"Humph." He mumbled, walking to the kitchen. Kagami followed him hesitantly, afraid of eating poison along with the food if he let the red haired alone in the kitchen.

.

.

.

"You didn't eat breakfast?" the pinky haired girl pitied them. "Why?"

"We were searching about cursed fountains, and we ended up finding a lot of legends-ssu" the blonde told.

"Really? It's a real curse then…" she sighed worriedly. "How about turning back?!"

"Well, we didn't even sleep while searching, but every one of the sites we visited just said something like 're-wishing' or going back to the place where the wish was done… We already did it, you know… " Kise looked down. "Or finding a sorcerer to expel the curse… But we couldn't find that ominous sorcerer…"

"Kisechin cried a lot yesterday~" Murasakibara stroked the blonde's hair teasing him.

"I didn't!" he protested with a tear almost falling down from the corner of his right eye.

"Even I feel like crying" Aomine suspired. "You know, this entire 'adult thing' doesn't fit me."

"Hey, cheer up, guys!" Momoi smiled "We will find a way of turning you back, don't worry, even that Kagami is helping, don't get so depressed!"

"Thank you Sacchin~" Murasakibara patted the girl's head.

"Anyway, I need to look for my lucky item today…" Midorima lifted from the chair he was sitting.

"We can't go out Midorima, Akashi will kill you if he-"the tanned man stopped when he heard footsteps drawing closer.

"**Who will I kill?**" the voice went through the man's heart.

"H-hu… I was telling Midorima that w-we can't go out, you know… If s-someone see us in this form like that Bakagami…" he tried to excuse himself.

"That's right. It's troublesome…" the red haired confirmed.

"I need my lucky item… I had badly luck enough those last days… And yesterday I didn't have time to provide my item for today-nanodayo" the green haired firmly said.

"…"

The GoM's gaze fall upon Akashi, waiting for an answer. The redhead pondered for some minutes, sighing and responding:

"The problem is only if you hang around on places where people are able to recognize you, so as long as you maintain distance from those places, there's no problem…"

"Is it a Yes?" a glim surged on Kise's eyes.

"Don't go near your school or places you used to go with friends or family, _otherwise_, more people may see you in this form." He advised.

After they had lunch, each one of them decided to go out on their own. Kuroko disappeared, Akashi told he had some matters to attend to, Aomine went out without explaining where he'd go to, Murasakibara went out obviously to buy some food, and Midorima would look for his lucky item on the city.

"Now that they're gone, let's find about this 'curse' thing… We may find a way to help. No. We _must_. " Momoi closed her fists in determination.

.

.

.

**City's downtown, **

Midorima walked on the sidewalk wearing sunglasses as a disguise. His lucky item was, ironically, a blue pacifier. As soon as he'd managed to acquire the object, he would go straight back home because he knew the danger if someone found him out in his adult form. He went to a kid's supplies store.

"Oh, is the pacifier for your kid?" The saleswoman asked smiling "I'd better take that yellow, red and green one, children like colorful things…"

"I do not have children." He said irritated with the woman's presumption.

"Oh- Sorry…" she looked down. "I thought a handsome young man like you would have, at least a child…"

"God, please refrain me from this… I only want my lucky item… But it can't help since I look like an adult now… So tiresome…" he thought sighing heavily.

"By the way, do you have a blue pacifier or not?"

The woman kept flirting before answering his question, and unluckily there wasn't any blue pacifier. He disappeared from her sight in an instant when she got distracted by other clients.

Whilst he was walking, a loud voice exclaimed:

"SHIN-CHAN!"

He could remember whose voice it was, and his body shrugged as he heard that. Immediately he sunk into the crowd, to cover himself among others, but unfortunately he was too tall to mix with that crowd.

"I should've bought my lucky item earlier" he thought regretting for being on downtown right now.

He froze when a hand reached his shoulder, and he didn't want to turn to look at the person touching him.

"Hey, what's up? Why were you trying to hide from us?" The owner of the voice was Takao Kazunari, also known as Midorima's best friend in Shutoku high.

"U-us?" he shook up getting even more desperate when he saw the second person who was accompanying Takao, Kiyoshi Miyaji.

"By the way, don't be so cold" he approached Midorima forcefully and took the sunglasses away from the green haired "E-Eh? Shin-chan?" A drop of sweat rolled down Takao's face when he saw his friend's face.

"…" Midorima was motionless, with his blood boiling inside his body, desperate.

"Puf… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Takao burst into laugh. "Shin- hahahahahaha- Just what…" He couldn't stop laughing. "I-I can't believe, Shin-chan is… Hahahahahaha!" he whipped some tears that were almost falling from the corner of his eyes.

He couldn't help but laugh at his friend's face that was now on adulthood.

"Midorima…" A vein popped out from Miyaji's forehead. "You can start making your excuses… **Now**"

.

.

.

**Meanwhile… **

On an empty open air basketball court, Aomine was bouncing a basketball repeatedly and slowly, shooting it awkwardly. Once the ball had fallen, he would pick it up and shoot again.

He was trying to release his mind from his worries, though it was not working well since he was thinking more and more about his current state.

"_Shit!"_ He dropped the ball "Such a pain…"

"Uh- Now that I think I can buy adult magazines without problems…" he though with a smile forming on his face.

Then, the tanned man heard a crackle sound and footsteps. He stiffened his posture and turned round to see who it was…

"Waa!" a scared voice came from the entrance of the basketball court, a few meters from him.

Aomine's eyes widened in surprise, and he took one step back, nervous.

"S-Sakurai?!"

Ryo Sakurai, the boy standing on the entrance was almost crying, apologizing with a guilty face.

"_Fuck_!" the man thought, running to approach his teammate.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" the navy-haired man frowned, grabbing the metal fence.

"I'm sorry!" the boy took a few steps back, trembling. "It's my fault, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"Stop apologizing!" Aomine raised his fist furiously and Sakurai shivered even more "Sheesh" he breathed trying to calm down himself.

"Ah-" the tanned man noticed something on his mind "How am I supposed to _explain _this?" he started sweating nervously.

"No, seriously… HOW I'M SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN IT?!" he got desperate in his own thoughts "God… Can you listen to me? Please, I need your help, or else Akashi will kill me…"

And a troubled Aomine stared at the quivering Sakurai who was already crying blaming himself for the navy-haired's drastically changes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So what will they do? Akashi clearly said no one should see them, yet they've met their friends, what will be their destiny? How Aomine will explain to Sakurai he is an adult now? And Midorima? What about the rest of GoM and Kuroko? Don't miss next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Here! One more chapter! Do you like? Do you hate? Review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, it's a Fujimaki Tadatoshi work

Thank you for **UseMyImagination**, **CherryPop0120** and **Ryuuchi Seijuro** reviews, and all the followers!

X-X

**Chapter 5: **Friends are with you on all kind of times…

"Sakurai…" he said dumbfounded "I came here because I thought no one would come…"

"I'm sorry. It's my fault! I shouldn't have come here! I deserve to die!" he cried.

"Hey, stop it! And wait right here!"

"I'm didn't see anything, I swear!" the brunette boy attempted to escape from that place immediately, but a hand reached his shoulder, making him shiver.

"**Wait right here I said**" Aomine grasped Sakurai's shoulder "**Now that you saw me…**" His face darkened and the other boy cried.

"I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

His yell echoed through the whole neighborhood, but no one came to help. And a legend has born on that neighborhood about a phantom basketball player which keeps apologizing.

.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile, **

**At some street**

Kise walked on the street, bewitching people because of his appearance. He lost the count about how many women had flirted with him, and I mean, adult woman. Also many people from modeling agencies came to invite him; he refused of course and trembled in fear internally, afraid of being recognized by someone. He went to a coffee shop, to escape from his tiresome new routine of being an adult.

"Doesn't he look like that teen model?" a girl voice whispered

"Who?" other girly voice asked

"That blonde, Isn't he a beauty?"

"Yes. My eyes are following him instinctively." she giggled

Kise could listen very well what they were saying. He lifted from his chair and hurried to go out from that place. Sometimes his beauty could be a hindrance.

"Almost…" he mumbled. "I need to be careful…"

.

.

.

.

**Back at Akashi's house, **

**4 P.M**

Momoi sighed. She had been trying to find some information about curses but she hasn't got anything.

"Momoi-san, Kagami-kun" a familiar voice called them.

"Tetsu-kun!" her face brightened.

"I'm back…" the bluenette looked around "Where are the others?"

"They didn't come back yet…" she answered sighing worriedly.

Many footsteps could be listened approaching the open door of the living room, Momoi got excited and went to see who was coming.

"There are they!" she exclaimed, but a sudden change of expression occurred when she saw the people who were coming.

Some familiar faces, but that wasn't what she expected…

"I got caught…" Midorima pushed his glasses, slight embarrassed and fazed, although he didn't want to admit.

Along with him were two players of Shuutoku, Takao and Miyaji.

"Hello!" Takao greeted with a sunny and cheerful smile. "We're Shin-chan's friends, can we enter here?"

"Ah…" Momoi's eyes twitched. "…" sigh. "Yes…"

"Hey! Midorima just how were you found out?" Kagami howled

"I was walking on the streets and coincidentally those two were near…" sigh. "That's only because I couldn't find my lucky item… Destiny can be so cruel…"

"No, that's because you believe so much in those lucky and misfortune things that you end up attracting misfortune to yourself" Takao laughed.

"It doesn't matter if it's bad luck or anything else…" Miyaji said irritated "We want him back to his teens before the next match…"a vein popped out on his forehead "No matter what, you must be back on next Week or else I'll beat the crap of you out, got it?" he threatened Midorima.

"But it's not his fault!"Momoi defended the bespectacled shooter. "Actually it is-" she was interrupted

"Sacchin~" A voice came from the entrance.

It was Murasakibara, however there was one more person with him.

"Tatsuya?!" Kagami said in surprise.

"Taiga…?" The other was also amazed.

"Mukkun… How…?"The pink haired girl was getting nervous.

"Sorry~" he looked down, folding candies and cookies packets onto his arms.

"Don't tell me… " Kagami stared at the candies' packets. "The candies…" He looked to his brother.

"I was wondering why he hadn't showed up at school yesterday and ended up meeting him at a sweet's store…" Himuro Tatsuya smiled warmly. "And I asked him to tell me what happened…"

"Then, Muro-chin bought candies to me~" the purple haired said innocently.

"Tatsuya you're a damn evil genius…" Kagami thought "Or should I say that is pretty easy buy Murasakibara with food?"

All the others on that room pitied the tall man, he could have an adult appearance but was still a child inside.

"He told me about your problems…" Himuro had a worried expression on his face.

"But how did you turn into adults?" Takao asked confused "That's so… _Unbelievable_!"

"Don't ask anything!" the redhead Growled "You shouldn't have seen them!"

"But we already saw them, there's no way we can just forget this, man!" Takao replied.

Momoi sighed and started talking:

"We didn't fully understand yet, but…" she explained "It seems to be a curse…"

"A cursed fountain, right?" Miyaji sighed heavily. "Midorima told us more or less the situation…"

"Yeah, but the main problem is that we already tried some things to turn them back and it didn't work…" the girl used a concerned tone.

"It has to be some treatment to get them back!" Kagami furrowed his brows with his eyes blazing of motivation.

"We should search on books…" The bespectacled man spoke in an irritated tone.

The conversation was cut off when they heard the sound of someone kicking the wall, and looked to see it was a furious tanned man grumbling all sort of curses.

"Dai-chan? Why are you so upset?" the pink haired girl was worried.

"Yeah, Ahomine, you should be thankful none of your friends met you!" Seirin's redhead groaned angrily.

"Ah?!" The navy-haired grumbled with a gangster tone "What did you say?!"

Suddenly a small figure appeared behind Aomine, trembling and at the point of crying.

"I'm sorry…" he quivered.

"_Shit!"_ Kagami thought.

"One more… They keep coming…" Momoi mumbled, wondering what would happen when Akashi finds out about that.

"I tried-" Aomine explained "But this guy popped out from nowhere, Just like Tetsu does sometimes!"

"I'm sorry! I won't go to that place anymore!" the boy cried. "It's my fault!"

"I already said it has nothing to do with you!" Touo's ace yelled angrily "Stop apologizing! It is a curse, **a curse**! "

"But if I had called you before you were cursed, you wouldn't have been like this right now…" he quivered fearfully.

"**I told you…**" he grumbled "**I woke up in this adult form…**" clenching his teeth "There's nothing you could've done to prevent it, so stop apologizing!"

"I'm sorry!" Sakurai apologized for his stubbornness. Aomine slapped his own face.

"I agree with Midorima-kun." a gloomy face surged among the people on the room

"GYAAHHH!" all of them screamed.

"K-Kuroko!" Kagami said, embracing his knees on the corner of the room.

"P-Pf hahaahahahahah" Takao burst in laugh

"Be quiet!" Midorima scolded.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Aomine grumbled

"It was not for you, Ahomine!" Kagami growled

"Calm down, Taiga" Himuro tried to interfere.

"What?!" Kagami accidentally hit Murasakibara with his elbow making the giant drop some of his packets.

"Ah!" Kuroko would pick the sweeties scattered on the ground, but Aomine stepped on it, smashing the marshmallows completely.

"…" Murasakibara looked at the ground, desolated.

"U-uh?" Himuro had an unnerving feeling when he saw a dark aura coming out from his giant friend.

"My marshmallows…" the purple haired said "Minecchin, you smashed it…" his eyes were totally red.

"A-ah, Sorry for that" a drop of sweat rolled down his face.

"It's not eatable anymore…" the giant approached Aomine

"Atsushi, let's calm down…" Himuro tried to control the situation.

"**I'll smash you!**" He jumped over the navy-haired trying to grasp and crush the tanned man's head.

Then, Takao started laughing unstoppable; Kagami was holding Murasakibara's arm to sop him, Miyaji was holding the other arm of the purple head, Himuro was in front of the giant trying to calm him down, while Kuroko and Sakurai helped the navy haired to vanish from the furious beast's sight.

"Ah-"

Momoi closed her eyes and sighed because of the uproar. Was that a party? She was trying to figure out what kind of method the house owner would use to kill all of them for private property invasion and messing up his house.

And her presage was right, when she opened her eyes, she saw the figure of a red haired man standing at the door that lead to the outside, although there was a peaceful view behind the man, with grass, chirping birds, and the sunset, his expression didn't match, not even a bit, the beautiful landscape outside.

"…" the house owner's eyes were unseen

**Crash. **

The loud noise of a piece of wood breaking made everyone stop what they were doing and look at the exact direction the sound came from. At that time, an eerie feeling made a thrill run down their spine, and they could testify how fearsome the man called Akashi Seijuurou could be.

"**May I know what's happening on **_**my**_** house?**"

.

.

.

.

After some "discipline" offered by Rakuzan's captain, everyone was obedient, sited on the sofas, calmly (and frightened) waiting for the pink haired girl bear the madness of the redhead and give a satisfactory explanation about the fuss in his house.

"…" Akashi sighed heavily, tired of these troublesome situations. "We can't do anything since they already saw us, However…" he stared at his friends with frivolous eyes "… I remember telling you to be careful"

"…" they bowed their heads "Pardon" they said in unison

"Almost everyone is here… Only Kise-kun is missing" Momoi looked around to see traces of the blonde's presence, but didn't find.

"Excuse…" Himuro talked politely "But we may help you too… "

"That's right~" Takao smiled determined "We can't let our main players out of basketball courts!"

"…"

The red haired didn't respond, before they could convince him to allow their help, a phone ringed on the house. Ringed again, and the people looked for the phone, Kagami was the closest person to the telephone, Akashi gestured for him to answer the call, and so he did.

"…"

Everyone else's look fall upon him, and they watched as he got pale and his eyes widened in some kind of fear. They were curious about what the person on the other side of the line was telling for him to be scared.

He slowly lowered the phone and put it into place again… Then he kept silent few minutes whilst everybody's anxiety pressured him to tell what the matter was.

"Kise…" Kagami said gulping

"What happened to Ryota?" Akashi stared directly at the boy's eyes.

"Kise is…" he said hesitantly, taking courage to continue the sentence.

"Kise was… _Arrested_…" he said pale

And everyone paled along with him (except for Akashi)

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" –The GoM yelled in unison.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Whaaaaat? What did Kise do this time? (Yes, I know I'm putting him in a lot of troubles, but it's only because I love him) ,


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! I can't believe it's already the sixth chapter, I'm so happy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, it's a Fujimaki Tadatoshi work

Thank you R.E.A251821; Crossroader32; xXxPhantomxXx and UseMyImagination reviews! Thanks to all the followers! I'm so happy! : )

X-X

**Chapter 6:** Cursed fountains and adulthood are so problematic…

"Wha-What are you saying? –nanodayo" Midorima's glasses dropped to the left side of his face.

"Kise-kun?" even Kuroko was surprised.

"What Ryota has said on the phone?" Akashi narrowed his eyes.

Every person on that room was puzzled; the red head said something beyond absurd what on earth the blonde could do to get arrested? And he was underage! It was illogical, however they remembered that with their current state wasn't favorable.

"B-but we're underage, right?"Aomine said nervously

"To tell the truth, legally we can be arrested because of our appearance…" the green haired said reluctantly

"Shit!"Aomine growled

"What do we do? Kisechin is on jails!" Murasakibara put his hands on his head, worried.

"He begged me to free him from there as soon as possible…" Kagami was still astounded.

The air tensed up, the teenagers on the room couldn't help. The only solution was if some of the "adults" in the room went to the police station, but the fact was that the men on that room had a teenager's mentality so it was not like they could do something useful in this unnerving condition.

"I'm going to see Ryota…" the red haired frowned "Did he say where he was?" he waited an answer from the other redhead

"N-no… He was hysterical, wailing and begging to get his freedom back, hopelessness"

"…" Akashi sighed. "I'll take care of this situation…" he took a deep breath and started ordering "Shintaro, Daiki, Tetsuya, and Kagami Taiga you come with me, Momoi you can go home, it's late… Atsushi stay here… And the rest of you…" he looked with superiority air "I'll _get rid_ of you later…"

Sakurai, Himuro, Miyaji and Takao felt that frightful chill run down their spines again.

The red haired captain made a call, his calls again, when he called no one knows who, the things usually solved faster.

"Let's head to the police station where Ryota is right now…" He said when finished the call.

Then, the group requested by Akashi headed to the police station.

"He said he would 'get rid' of us, right?" Takao mumbled

"Yeah, he said." Himuro nodded.

"Is he a tyrant?!" Miyaji growled in disbelief.

.

.

.

**At the Police Station **

**7 P.M. **

A policeman was sitting on a chair when a bunch of men came to the police station.

"May I help you?" the policeman stood up instinctively.

"Yes…" the one who responded was Akashi

"We're looking for a blonde guy!" Kagami butted in impulsively. "Just take us to see him already!"

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko pinched Kagami's cheek

"Ouch!"

"Actually we're searching a tall blonde guy that keeps wailing all time" Midorima added.

"Oh… And you're relatives or… Friends of this guy?" the policeman looked to the men's hair colors.

"We're acquaintances …" Aomine answered.

"Ok… And what's the name of this friend of yours? How did you know he was arrested?"

"He called us!" Seirin's ace retorted in a very disrespectful tone.

"Kise Ryota is his name…" Akashi glanced with a killing intent to Kagami.

"Hum… I think the blonde guy is here… Although I'm not sure of his name yet 'cause he didn't have his documents" he sighed "And you're right he keeps whining… " completed with an annoyed face.

"Can we talk to him?" the red haired asked politely

"Hum… Yes… But not all of you" his look stopped on Kagami.

"Shintaro, you stay here with Kagami Taiga" he gestured as if trying to say 'keep him quiet'

Midorima sighed, he really didn't want to babysit the hot headed, but as it was an order not a request, he couldn't refuse.

Aomine, Kuroko and Akashi followed the policeman to Kise's jail.

"Eh-ssu?" the blonde's tearful eyes caught the sight of three friends drawing closer. "E-Eh? You…!-ssu" a smile has born on his face.

"I brought some people to see you…" the policeman faked a smile "Now, you can talk to him…"

"Can't we talk on a proper place?" the navy-haired frowned.

"Well, there isn't any other prisoner in this jail, I had to take them out before they beat the pulp out of this fellow here…"

"I did nothing!" Kise wailed "I want my life back!-ssu ~ snif" he cried tearfully

"See? That's why the prisoners got so irritated!" the policeman sighed in disapproval.

The policeman stepped a few meters away from the group and stopped at the corner of the corridor, watching over them with displeasure.

"Will he observe us?" Aomine mumbled angrily

"Let's just talk like this. Ryota, you owe us a clear explanation"

"Akashichi~" he cried "I'm so haby you game" he sobbed and made his speaking unclear.

"Hey, stop crying already!" Aomine scolded.

"Kise-kun, what have happened to you?" Kuroko asked worried.

"KUROKOCCHI~Even you came!" he stretched his arms passing in the spaces between the jail's bars to hug Kuroko, but the last one moved away from the blonde.

"Stop it, just tell us, you damn inconsequent!" the navy haired growled.

"B-but I was so afraid of…" he trembled "You know what the criminals do in movies with guys with a beautiful face… " his skin color got blue in disgust and some kind of fear.

A moment of silence before someone reacts to that unpleasant sentence of the blonde.

"That's sick, man! You're watching too many movies!" the tanned man stepped back, disgusted with his friend's thoughts.

"_Quiet_." Akashi's voice was visibly annoyed. "Ryota, haven't I said you owed an explanation?" his killing intent started merging, they all sealed their mouths.

"Well…" Kise began explaining before his former captain used his fearful scissors…

.

.

.

**Some hours ago **

**Somewhere… **

Kise was winking shamelessly at the women who were looking at him, with his sun-shine smile. Walking idly and watching the people passing by him, when something abruptly caught his attention. He turned to glimmer to that place: _A basketball court_.

He leaded his feet to that place. Wrapping his fingers on the metal fence, watching while a bunch of kids played basketball happily. His eyes observed the kids, but his memories brought him back the scenes of him and his teammates playing joyfully on Teikou days. To those nostalgic moments.

The kid's mothers were whispering something while looking directly at him; the mothers who should be watching their kids were watching the handsome blonde man whilst he was distracted.

"What is he doing?" a woman mumbled to the other.

"I don't know, but he is looking awfully at our child!" one mother said with repulse.

"Yeah, just look at him, a man watching child with those sparkling eyes…"

"What's wrong with him?"

A child came and spoke with Kise, he kneeled to get on the same height as the kid, talking cheerfully. Then, other kids started to surround Kise and talk to first child's mother ran onto her child and moved away from the blonde.

"Dear, didn't I say you shouldn't talk with strange people?" she said softly

"But this Mister knows how to play basketball he said he would teach me how to-"

"You…!" the woman slapped Kise's face "Trying to lure children to your perverse trap!"

"But what did I-"

"Mom!" the boy shouted embarrassed.

"I did nothing, miss!" Kise almost cried.

"Trying to kidnap child!" the mother frowned " Pedophile!"

"I've called the police!" other woman said

"Wha-what?! But I didn't want to-" the blonde tried to explain, unfortunately it was too late.

A police car came, and two policeman appeared before Kise.

"Is this the disturbed man?" he waited a confirmation by the woman.

"But I did nothing!" Kise shouted nervously

"Calm down" the policeman gestured "I only need to see your documents"

"E-eh-ssu?" he widened his eyes

"I don't have any document!" he thought "My documents are those of a teenager but if I show him, he'll arrest me for sure! I don't wanna!-ssu"

"Sir?" the policeman took the blond out of his daydreaming.

"S-sorry I forgot at home…" he forced a smile

"The suspect doesn't have his documents, send reinforcements-" the policeman's partner said on his radio.

"I'm not suspect! What's wrong with someone who likes basketball watching people playing basketball?!" he bawled

"He is nervous, call the unites fast!" the policeman's partner said on the radio again

"Ok, just calm down buddy…" the policeman attempted to placate Kise's behavior "Let's talk a little, ok?" he pulled a handcuff out of his pocket

"Wa-Wait, Wait!" Kise struggled, but the policeman handcuffed him "Please, no! NO!"

Then, he whimpered whilst the policeman put him in the car.

**After that… **

**On the Police Station **

"I have the right to do a call!" he blurted out "I'm a citizen!"

"Ok, ok, fellow!" the policeman laughed.

Then, Kise made a call to Akashi's house.

"Hello, please answer!" whined "Kagamicchi?!" asked astounded "Well, I don't have time now… **Please** You must help me! I got arrested today, please help me before they strip off my purity!" cried "I'm at- "

"Time's up" the policeman handcuffed Kise again, moving him away from the phone.

"Nooooo!" he struggled once more.

.

.

.

**Back to the Present**

**After Kise's flashback**

"So they think you're a kidnapper and a pedophile?" Aomine had disbelief on his face.

"It's all because I'm adult now! I don't want to be an adult anymore~! snif -ssu"

"Time's up" the policeman shouted without bothering going near the men.

Akashi walked near the policeman and looked directly on the man's eyes, with his heterochromatic eyes, intensely and threateningly.

"How much do we need to pay to freed him?" the red haired asked.

"What? Let a suspect of kidnapping and pedophilia free? No way!" the policeman retorted.

"He wasn't doing anything, only watching a basketball match!" the tanned man defended his friend.

"You have no evidence that he is a kidnapper or a pedophile…" Kuroko's voice scared the policeman

"H-he disturbed the peace and scared the people around looking like a pervert! And he wasn't carrying his documents with him!" the policeman said hesitantly.

"Let's talk in a private place…" Akashi suggested

The policeman refused, but felt intimidated by Akashi's gaze and suddenly they went somewhere to talk. Not much time after, the policeman came back with a smile on his face, the red haired was accompanying him.

The policeman freed Kise from the prison, without saying further words or complaints. He even bowed to Akashi, talking politely, greeting the others and seemed to be interested on some money he had on hands, counting it.

When they were walking back home…

"… Just what did you say to that policeman?" Kagami was scared with his rival capacities.

"Humph." he smiled mischievously.

"Akashicchi~ I'll be grateful for the rest of my life!" The blonde whined tearfully

"Now, Ryota…" his dark aura surged "It's time for your punishment for bringing more troubles…"

Snip

"Hahahaha" he forced a laugh "Akashicchi don't be so mean, I-I've just… No, seriously, I've just been freed from prison, please- A-Akashichi, Ple-"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

The male's voice echoed through the dim dark night.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Poor Kise…

But, finally, after having some problems solved, what will they do? They can't stay in adulthood forever… How will they turn back?


	7. Chapter 7

Hi!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, it's a Fujimaki Tadatoshi work!

Thanks for **xXxPhantomxXx** and **Crossroader32** reviews, all the other readers and followers!

Sorry for the lack of grammar and language errors. And pardon for the late!

X-X

**Chapter 7: **Hope dies last

The group that went to freed Kise from jail returned to Akashi's home, and there were their friends, with the giant purple haired keeping an eye on them.

"Kise-kun!" Momoi almost jumped to Kise's side, worried. "I was waiting for you all! We were very concerned about you!"

"I-I'm fine now -ssu" the blonde scratched the back of his head

"Aka-chin I kept an eye on them as you told~" Murasakibara said in a lazy, cheerful tone.

"Good job." The red haired answered "Now…"

"Eh-ssu?" Kise interrupted. "Why are those people here? Aren't they friends of yours?" the blonde glanced to GoM members "Kagamicchi and Momoicchi weren't supposed to be the ones to know about us?"

Kaijou's ace was lost in that situation, he was told that no one should now about them, yet there were exactly four people who were intruders on Akashi's house and they didn't seemed surprised by seeing his appearance.

"Just what… Have I missed here?" Kise asked bewildered.

After some explanations, that Kuroko, Aomine and Kagami kindly did…

"Eh? –ssu" he whined "Why it was only me and Akashicchi that haven't met any friend?! So unfair! And Midorimacchi met two of them!" he bawled as if accusing the green haired of some crime.

"It's not something to be proud of!" Midorima retorted adjusting his glasses.

"Hey you two! It's not time to start a fight!" Aomine grumbled.

"But he's right" Momoi mumbled "Only Kise-kun and Akashi-kun haven't met friends, which means less trouble for you guys… "

"…" Akashi sighed heavily "To tell the truth… I've met some acquaintances too…"

"EH?!" everyone exclaimed in surprise.

"I've met Reo, Kotarou and Eikichi…"

"The three uncrowned kings?!" Takao's jaw dropped.

"Unfair! Unfair!" Kise protested "Why was I the one who couldn't' met friends?!-suu" he cried out loud

"And what happened? Why they didn't come with you?" Kagami asked nervous, ignoring the blonde's protest.

"I would explain since they had already seen this adult form, but then they said they would be going somewhere… They also seemed nervous… I wonder why…" Akashi had a puzzled expression.

"U-uh…" Kagami trembled in fear.

Each person in that room knew exactly why the red haired friend's haven't asked anything… They could wonder perfectly the scene.

"It's quite obvious they were afraid of you…" they thought in unison. "Of course they would just pretend they didn't see a thing…"

"Well, but how about turning you back?" Miyaji broke the tense air around GoM members"

"We've tried some things… But it didn't worked…" the pink haired girl said in a sad tone.

"What haven't you tried yet?" Himuro asked.

"We searched legends about curses; we threw a coin into the fountain again…" Aomine was the one to respond.

"But where did you find the legends?" Miyaji was still lost in the conversation

"On the internet!" Kise replied.

"Did you try exorcism? If it's a curse…" Takao suggested.

"No, and also, we didn't find that suspicious sorcerer that was on the temple when we went there the second time…-nanodayo" the green haired said frowning.

"You should search on books… Perhaps if it's an old book it might have the solution you need…" Sakurai pronounced shy, shrinking his shoulders.

"Ah?!" The tanned man growled.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sakurai cried.

"No…" A low voice sounded from nowhere.

"G-gah!" Aomine almost had a heart attack.

"Actually if we search on library or bookstores we could find valuable information…" Kuroko said with his flat voice

"Library…?~" Murasakibara asked while munching.

"It's a possibility…" Akashi confirmed.

"So we will search on books?" Kise asked reluctantly

"Yes!" a smile has born on Momoi's face "If it's a curse, there's a lot of old books telling legends about this!"

"I hope so…" Aomine mumbled.

.

.

.

**The next morning, **

GoM friend's appeared as promised (or as Akashi made them swear) to help them finding a book that could possibly contain a way to release them from their curse.

"We will split up in four groups…" Akashi ordered

And the groups were: Akashi, Sakurai and Kise; Momoi, Aomine and Kuroko; Murasakibara, Himuro and Kagami; Midorima, Takao and Miyaji.

.

.

.

**Akashi's group, **

**At city's downtown**

"Eh? -ssu" the blonde was confused, reading a book.

Kise, Sakurai and Akashi were in a public library of the city, searching for old books with legends and about curses.

"I can't find anything about fountains…" Sakurai said in an unhappy tone.

"So boring~" the blonde wailed sited on a chair "I want to go back to normal now!" he flounced his legs, impatiently.

"**Quiet.**" Akashi said in threatening tone "I'm trying to read do not disturb me…" he gazed coldly at the two who were talking.

"I-ieek! I'm sorry!"

Sakurai hid himself behind Kise, and the blond trembled of fear remembering the last punishment he had received.

"H-He's scary-ssu" the model gulped.

"Y-yes…" the brunette nodded in agreement.

.

.

.

**Kuroko's group**

**At the east side of the city**

Momoi was walking beside Kuroko, trying to not lose sight of him, even when he is an adult, he still has that low presence. Aomine was walking ahead, bored.

Some suspicious teenagers were looking directly at Momoi, whispering something. Kuroko looked discretely at those teens, with his blank face. They approached Momoi, catching her attention.

"…" she frowned. From their looks, she knew well what they wanted. It pissed her off.

"Hey lil' girl, do you wanna hang around with us?" one of the teens smiled mischievously.

"No. Excuse me…" she would walk away those teens, but a hand grasped her wrist.

"Come on! Let's play a little…" the teen was grasping the girl's wrist.

"Let me go..." she struggled.

"Eh?~ " he grinned "And what if I don't?"

"Let go of her…" a voice came from his side.

"Wha— AH!" the teen got scared with the bluenette man looking at him with a blank face.

"Let her go." Kuroko said firmly.

Beside his height and his flat face, that bluenette gave a sensation of superiority, slightly furrowing his brows and with an unbreakable confidence displaying on his light-blue eyes.

"Wha-what's with this guy?!" the teen pushed Momoi, letting her go.

Kuroko hold the girl's shoulders, without averting his gaze from the teenagers which looked puzzled.

"Tetsu-kun?" the pink haired girl looked above, to see his face.

"Ah… So…" Momoi blushed "Tetsu-kun in his adult form is so… Kyah! Kyaaahhhhhh! I-It's too much for me…" then, she fainted with a happy face.

"Momoi-san?" Kuroko hold the girl.

"**What's going on here?**"

The voice came from the tanned man who appeared, scaring the teenagers.

"What are you doin-" Aomine growled at the teen boys but stopped when he saw his childhood friend on Kuroko's arms. "What?!"

"She fainted…" the bluenette said in a worried tone.

"**Hey… Your bastards…**" he howled angrily "**Just what did you do to Satsuki?**!"

And in a matter of seconds, the boys were running screaming like girls to not witness the fury of the tall, big tanned man.

"Hum… Why is she with this happy face, anyways…?" Aomine calmed down looked to the girl,

"I have no idea…" Kuroko said with a slight perplexed face.

.

.

.

**Kagami's group**

**At the south side of the city**

Himuro and Kagami were standing on the sidewalk, looking at the giant purple haired. Murasakibara was pressing his hands and face against a glass wall of a sweet's store.

"Ah~" Yosen's ace was drooling.

He put his index finger on the corner of his mouth, with glowing eyes while seeing those colorful sweets.

"Is he always like this?" a drop of sweat rolled down the redhead's face.

"Hahahaha" the redhead's brother laughed

"Muro-chin… I don't have money to buy candies…" the purple haired giant came saying with a sad face.

"Here…" Himuro picked money from his pocket and handed to the giant "You can buy some with this…"

"Thank you Muro-chin~" the giant smiled and ran to acquire some food.

"Don't spoil him!" Kagami shouted "We need to find a library and a cure for this curse otherwise we will be killed today!"

"Don't be so harsh, Taiga…" he said wearing a slight worried expression over his face "He must be nervous inside with this whole situation, give him some time… He's not very mature, you know…" he smiled again

"…" the red haired sighed heavily, seeking some patience.

.

.

.

**Midorima's group**

**On the north side of the city**

The green haired was walking along with his two teenagers friends. They found a library and started their search.

They've been reading books for hours, but couldn't find anything useful, not even a clue about how to turn back. Miyaji sighed tiredly after closing his fifth book, and Takao yawned after the second.

"I can do it alone…-nanodayo" Shuutoku's ace said without taking off his eyes from the book he was reading.

"Uh?"

Takao and Miyaji exchanged glances, worriedly.

"No way we would let you alone Shin-chan!" the black haired smiled cheerfully

"It's troublesome, but we offered our help, right?" the blond suspired.

"Why are trying to help me?" Midorima frowned in confusion, closing the book he was reading until now. "It has nothing to do with you, it's my and my friend's problem… You don't need to help."

"Of course it is our problem too! We're friends, right?" Takao said with a confident tone and his cheerful bright smile.

"…" the green haired adjusted his glasses, embarrassed. "…"

"Ah-" Miyaji face-slapped himself because of his friend's shyness

"A-ah, and of course, mainly because you're our team's ace, right?" Takao smiled "We can't play with our ace out of courts!"

"I've thought so…" Midorima sighed in relief "I can't prohibit you of helping then…" he opened the book and started reading again

"Sheesh…" Takao sighed on his mind "Shin-can is still so helpless when it comes to friendship… He's such a tsundere…"

.

.

.

**Sometime after,**

**At a snack bar**

The GoM and their friends were together, with a depressed air around them, sighing and thinking profoundly at their failure.

"I'm sorry…" Momoi sunk on her chair "We said we would help, but we didn't after all…"

"I'm sorry…" Sakurai mimicked the pink haired.

"But I feel so useless knowing that we couldn't do anything to help…" Takao got depressed

"If we had stopped you before throwing that coin…" Kagami frowned in frustration

"It's not your fault…" Kuroko's voice caught their attention "You spent your time trying to help us to release from this curse… That's enough" a soft smile formed on his face

"No matter the result, we are grateful for your help." Akashi said, surprising everyone.

"But, it feels like a waste of time for them since we couldn't get any result…" Kise sighed. "If we could, at least find that sorcerer…-ssu" he looked down.

"Yeah…" Aomine crossed his arms, thinking about the suspicious sorcerer.

Kaijou's blond, lifted his eyes to look through the glass window from that snack bar, when he saw the outside, a bright light seemed to reach his face and his eyes widened in shock.

"Eh-ssu?" he whispered. "T-That …" he pointed his finger to the outside.

It was when GoM member's gaze looked at the outside, and saw the same thing as Kise… A brow haired man, walking on the sidewalk right on the other side of the street…

"That man…" Akashi narrowed his eyes

They were sure he was the same man who was on the temple on that fatidic day … They could never forget his face because he knew that the GoM would suffer some kind of misfortune… And so he could know about a way to turn them back…

When they thought the destiny had abandoned them, a new chance was given to them, but will this man promptly help them?

X-X

Sooo what did you think? Liked it?

Thanks for your support!

We'll see the conclusion of this fic next chapter! Will they turn back or not?! Can this man really help them?


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Finally the last chapter, the conclusion!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, it's a Fujimaki Tadatoshi work

Thanks to **Cherrypop0120, xXxPhantomxXx** , **UseMyImagination** reviews. Thanks to all the readers and followers!

Sorry again, for the language errors and bad grammar…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Chapter 8:** And the conclusion is…

"It's him!" Aomine suddenly stood up, clenching his fists.

"That scary man~" Murasakibara said lazily

"We must go after him!" Midorima suggested

"He may turn us back!" Kise shouted excited.

"We have no time to waste here…" Akashi went straight to the exit of the snack bar.

GoM members and their friends started their chase of the so called "sorcerer". Although some of them were walking discretely (Akashi, Kuroko and Midorima), others were walking soundly (like Bakagami, Ahomine…)

The man looked with suspicion at the strange men and teenagers following his steps. He frowned and took larger steps, walking faster.

They hurried to not lose sight of him. Then, the "sorcerer" hurried too, trying to mix with the crowd walking on the street. He looked over his shoulders, and saw the red haired man which was following him whispering something on a bluenette man's ears. The bluenette nodded, in a second he lost sight of that suspicious bluenette man.

The sorcerer looked straight in front, stepping soundly and nervously, trying to foil their chase.

He looked round again to see if there was still someone following him, but fortunately, there wasn't. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief. But it didn't last longer, because he bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" he stepped back and touched his nose that was aching now. "I'm sor-"

His sight caught the figure of a tall, purple haired man standing right in front of him…

"Oh-"

The sorcerer's blood boiled, he started sweating, nervously, and projected his body to run to his right side, but stopped moving when he saw, near him a familiar tanned man blocking his way. He looked to his left side, there was a green haired blocking his path too, his only route left to escape was…

"We won't let you run away…" a voice sounded behind him

"AAH!" he turned round to see the bluenette staring at him with an expressionless face.

"Y-you!" the sorcerer frowned in irritation.

"Now, Mister…" a strong voice called the sorcerer "Would you mind telling us everything you know about curses…?"

The sorcerer gulped, feeling a killing intent hitting his back, a dangerous killing intent which makes him tremble internally. He turned to see the owner of that voice, a red haired man.

"So, Mister…" Akashi narrowed his frivolous eyes "Shall we start our discussion?"

And a frightened sorcerer was dragged by the men before he could react.

.

.

.

On a restaurant, near that place, the sorcerer was sited, surrounded by GoM members and their friends. He felt intimidated by the glances the men , dangerously falling upon him.

"I'm Momoi… And you… Who are you?" the only girl of the group that seemed to be the most comprehensive among that bunch of furious men.

"I'm Hikaru…" He said reluctantly

"Then…" Kagami frowned "You're the man who cursed them?"

"I didn't curse them!" he answered offended

"Are you really a sorcerer?" Miyaji looked disrespectfully to the man "I mean, you aren't even wearing that sorcery clothes…"

"Of course I'm not a sorcerer!" he retorted as if that was absurd.

"No?" Aomine raised his brows

"So why were you at that temple?" Midorima asked puzzled

"I'm a touristic guide, and I work showing that temple, the employers said it would attract more people if I wear sorcery clothes!"

"So how did you know we were cursed?" Kise asked.

"Well because you threw that coin into the fountain, of course…" he rolled his eyes, sighing as if it was stupid asking him that.

"You admit you know about that cursed fountain…" Akashi said "So, you may also know how to turn us back…"

"Fountain?" the sorcerer was astounded. "Which cursed fountain?"

"There was a fountain, on that temple…" Kuroko said calmly "It was cursed, that's why we are in this form…"

"Ah" Hikaru rolled his eyes. Sighing heavily and waving his head in a negative manner "There's nothing like a cursed fountain idiots!"

"So why are they cursed right now?" Himuro frowned, irritated with the man's attitude

"You threw something into the fountain, right?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yes-ssu" Kise said timidly "I had thrown a coin…"

"And where did you pick that coin from?" Hikaru proceeded with the interrogatory

"From the ground-ssu" the blond said with a guilty tone.

"So it was his fault?" Sakurai asked.

"Yes, it was his fault!" the sorcerer growled

"So we were cursed because I threw something in the fountain?" the blond was at the verge of crying

"Not 'something', you picked a damn cursed coin from the ground and threw into a _sacred _fountain, that's why you were punished, all of you!"

"How a 'cursed coin'?" Aomine howled.

"Don't you know what means cursed?!" the sorcerer growled.

"What?!" Aomine grabbed the man's shirt.

"Whaa!"Sakurai tried to refrain the sorcerer from getting hit.

"Just explain how you knew that coin was cursed-ssu" Momoi asked.

"I particularly believe in legends…" Hikaru glanced to the blond model "And that coin you picked was a part of a cursed treasure that we were showing at the temple… We had lost that coin and I was searching for it when you all came. I observed what you were doing on the temple so late at that night and when I was going to expulse you, that blonde picked the cursed coin, when I noticed, he had already thrown it into the fountain, that was when I appeared to you guys… "

"So… All time it was the coin… Not the fountain?" Momoi's jaw dropped.

"Yes" he affirmed.

"Can't we turn back?" Muaraskibara munched nervously some marshmallows.

"No, I didn't say that!" the sorcerer gestured "Don't put words on my mouth!"

"We only brought you here to explain how to turn back…" Akashi narrowed his eyes "Get to the point already… I'm getting tired of you…" a dark aura raised from his body

"W-well…" Hikaru cleared his throat "The only way to turn you back is take that coin off from the fountain and dry it or wash it with anything that is not sacred…"

"Just… It?" Kagami asked astonished.

"Yes…"

.

.

.

To make sure the man wasn't trying to deceive them, GoM members escorted Hikaru along with them to the temple.

"Kise, you take the coin…" Aomine ordered

"Why me?!" The blonde whined

"You're the one who threw it, right?" Midorima retorted irritated.

"Right-ssu"

He reached the fountain, and nervously looked. There were lots of coins, he gulped.

"How will he find that coin inside that amount of other coins?" Kagami asked worriedly.

"No idea…" Aomine responded.

"Ah-" the blond smiled "I found it!" he showed the gold piece.

"How did you find it so fast?!" Seirin's ace was surprised.

"Because it's different from all the others… See?" he played with the coin.

"Now, dry it…" Hikaru instructed.

Kise tried to dry with his clothes, but it wasn't working well.

"It's not drying completely!" he got desperate.

"Just wash it with something!" the sorcerer said nervous.

"Water, do we have water?" Aomine asked loud.

"It doesn't need to be water, any liquid will do!" Hikaru said

"Ah!" Kagami remembered something "Murasakibara, didn't you buy a drink earlier?!"

"Eh~"the purple haired looked to the red head "That's right~"

He picked a bottle of water and a bottle of Pocari sweat from his bag.

"Perfect!" Kise picked a bottle and spouted it on the coin.

Once it was washed, GoM's gaze fell upon the coin, expecting their bodies changes.

Suddenly, their bodies shrunk, and they smiled happily. Their friends who were accompanying them also were happy. Finally, it was the end of that nightmare.

"We're back!" Kise yelled enjoyed.

"Finally…" Midorima sighed in relief.

"…"Akashi looked at his own hand, narrowing his eyes.

"There's something wrong…" Kuroko's voice sounded concerned.

GoM member looked at their friends who were wearing a worried expression on their faces and Momoi was exchanging glances with their friends, anf if she was trying to hid something from GoM.

"What's wrong?" Aomine retorted.

"Don't you think those clothes are too big for us?" Kuroko asked.

"Now that you said…" the tanned boy looked at his hand

"Murasakibara looks smaller too…" Midorima commented

"E-Eh… Tetsu… Your face looks chubby…" Aomine noticed.

"Yeah… Not only Kurokocchi… Aominecchi you too" The blonde said.

"Kurochin looks tiny~" The purple haired played with Kuroko's hair.

"…" Hikaru gulped.

"**Ryota**" a dark aura merged from Akashi. "What did you use to wash the coin…?"

"Eh… Akashicchi…? I used the Pocari…"

"…" the red haired dark's aura increased.

"Moron…" the sorcerer shook his head in disagreement with the blonde's act "I said anything would be fine… But that was in the heat of the moment… Why didn't you use the water…?"

"I though the water could affect us again-ssu" he cried ""B-because the last time it made us grown, then I tried the Pocari this time, but-" he uselessly tried to excuse himself, nervous by the negative mood around the other GoM members. "I didn't know we would become children this time~" he wailed.

"…" a moment of silence.

Then Takao burst into laugh, Miyaji face slapped himself, Sakurai tried to calm down an angry Aomine; Momoi sighed, Kagami tried to grasp Kise's neck to strangle him, but Himuro stopped him. And another ruckus started.

"**How will we turn back…?**" Aomine said clenching his fist

"**Kise-chin**~" Muaraskibara smashed the marshmallows onto his grasp.

"…" Kuroko's face darkened.

"…"Midorima had a shady expression on his face, lifting his glasses.

"E-eh-ssu?!" the blonde started to tremble in fear.

"Don't' worry…" Hikaru said "You only need to wash it again, but with the right liquid this time… Onl-" he couldn't end the phrase, it was too late… "Ah…"

Snip.

"**Ryota…**" Akashi took out his scissors

A moment of silence.

"**KISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" **

The GoM yelled in unison, and that yell echoed on the temple, with a new commotion breaking the peace on the calm temple and a new story starting to unfold, but that is a story to tell another time...

_And the conclusion is_

_Pocari sweat is always the best!_

**HAPPY END**

X-X

Hikaru's name is so lame, right?

Well, that's it! Thank you for your support! This is the end of the story! I'm so happy!

I'm grateful to all the readers and followers who have been reading this fic! That makes an author very happy here (:D)

It was funny to write this fic!

See ya readers!


End file.
